


Not a lez, possibly bisexual

by childofbarisi



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: Montana made it clear she wasn’t a lesbian to Brooke.. but never said anything about being bisexual.





	Not a lez, possibly bisexual

Montana tried to convince herself she wasn’t a lesbian. Seeing Brooke in their aerobics class, they way she would thrust her hips up into the air, she wanted her. Her boobs were nice and perky and Montana just wanted to touch them. She wondered about her situation down below. Was she completely shaved? Did she trim? Or did she have a full bush? 

The entire drive to Camp Redwood, Montana fantasized about Brooke. Was she loud? Quiet? A moaner? A screamer?? Montana has to clear her mind from the thought when the hiker came out of the woods and was hit by the van the friends were driving in. 

As Montana was getting ready for bed, she glanced at Brooke. She was changing into her pajamas right there. Her light pink panties and matching bralet looking nice against her fair skin. Montana. Just watched contently as her hand slowly slid down inside the shorts she had on. Slowly she began circling her clit with her fingers and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. 

“W-what the hell are you doing?!” Brooke asked as she turned to stare at Montana. Montana just had a smug smirk over her lips. 

“Exactly what you think I’m doing.” Montana responded as she pulled her hand from her shorts and moved to sit up and face Brooke, who was how in her pajamas. 

“Margaret said-“

“Oh fuck Margaret. She can’t tell us what we can and can’t do with ourselves. If I’m going to masturbate, I’m going to masturbate. I’m sure if you caught Chet masturbating you wouldn’t have a problem.” Montana said as she watched Brooke’s face turn red. 

“We were told sex and even masturbating was wrong. I don’t want Margaret caughting you.” Montana sighed as she stood up and walked over to Brooke. 

“You’re a goodie two shoes, Brooke. You need to get laid. Have you ever had sex before?” Montana watched as Brooke looked away. Montana scanned her eyes over Brooke’s body before looking up at her. 

“You’re telling me you’ve never felt the amazing feeling of a large dick inside you? Fingers? Have you ever masturbated?” Brooke began looking extremely uncomfortable and began to walk away from Montana to turn the TV off. 

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I think we should go to sleep. Margaret would want us to sleep.” Brooke spoke as she turned the lights off. Montana rolled her eyes and was tired of hearing about the religious nut. 

Montana laid in bed and she couldn’t keep from touching herself. Grabbing her breasts and running her fingers over her core. She dipped two of her fingers into herself and let out a soft moan as she heard Brooke shifting in the bed. A smirk moved over Montana’s lips as she purposely moaned louder. 

“Can you stop? Or do that somewhere else?” Brooke finally spoke up. Montana moved her hand out of her shorts once again before standing up. 

“It’s really hot in here, isn’t it?” Montana asked but she knew she wouldn’t get a response. As she removed her top, Montana was going braless. As she slid her shorts off, she revealed her black and lacey thong. She fixed the steps against her hips and smirked over at Brooke. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Brooke asked as she avoided looking at Montana who was walking around. She moved to the end of her own bed and bent down so Brooke got a full view of her ass. 

“Have you ever thought about being with a woman, Brooke? I’ve fantasized and I’ve loved the thought.” Montana said as she stood up and walked over to Brooke. She pulled the blanket off her and smirked as she ran her hands up her legs and thighs. Brooke just sat there and watched as Montana ran her hands over her body. 

“N-no.. we shouldn’t be doing this, Montana. Marga-“ Brooke started but Montana stopped her mid-sentence in a kiss. Brooke slowly closed her eyes as she pressed herself more against Montana. 

Montana got to quick work removing the brunette’s clothing and quickly pulled her bra off her body. When she got to her panties, she pulled them off her body and smirked. Full untrimmed bush. Brooke looked away from the blonde before she grabbed her face and kissed her again. 

“Don’t worry, Brooke. I’ll make you feel real good…” Montana told her as she began kissing down her body. She got between her legs and began kissing the inside of her thighs before placing a small kiss against her clit. 

A jolt of energy shot through Brooke’s body as she let out a soft moan. Montana’s hands were gently grabbing at Brooke’s breasts before moving down her body. Gently taking her sensitive bundle of nerves into her mouth and began sucking. 

Brooke had never felt this way before. Montana knew exactly what she was doing and loved pleasing the other girl. It wasn’t long under she pushed a finger inside the other woman and began to slowly pump it. Brooke couldn’t speak anymore. All she could do was moan and pull on Montana’s hair. 

She had this feeling inside her that she couldn’t figure out what it was. It was growing and growing until Brooke couldn’t take it anymore. She let out a loud moan, almost a scream as she came. Her thighs clenched around Montana’s head as she continued to lick at Brooke clit and finger her. Once she calmed down, Montana pulled away and licked her fingers clean. 

“Is that your first orgasm?” Montana said with a cocky smirk. Brooke just watched her and slowly nodded. “I thought so.” Montana simply responded as she went to her bed and got comfortable in it. 

“Is it always that… intense?” Brooke said softly. She was still catching her breathe as Montana turned to lay on her side. 

“Sometimes. Not always. We should get some rest before camp opens in the morning.” Montana said as she closed her eyes. Brooke nodded as she picked her clothes off the ground, quickly put them on before crawling back into bed. She let out a quite goodnight before closing her eyes.


End file.
